With the advancement of video display devices using liquid crystal panels or the like, there has been a great deal of development. Front liquid crystal display projectors have been part of this development.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent 5-2215 discloses a projection type liquid crystal display device for decreasing the effects of light leaking from a light source lamp, exhaust hot air from a cooling fan, and fan noise all directed towards a viewer. In the projection type liquid crystal display disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent 5-2215, an exhaust port is formed at a position which is opposite the projection direction side where the projection lens is situated. In such a conventional constitution, however, there is a problem in that the air heated by the light source lamp is discharged to the viewer side through the exhaust port. Yet, attempts to prevent light leaking from the light source lamp, hot air, and noise all being directed to the viewer were not sufficient.